


【VND】壁炉与雪日（迫害尼禄史）

by pakaniao



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakaniao/pseuds/pakaniao
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	【VND】壁炉与雪日（迫害尼禄史）

炉火噼里啪啦的烧着，维吉尔回来后最大的变化就是购置了一台巨大的壁炉，将事务所阴冷的气氛一扫而空。然而壁炉前沙发上的常客还是但丁，冬天一到，暖烘烘的火焰烤在身上出奇的舒服，哪怕但丁对冷这种感觉并不敏感。  
尼禄早在半个小时前完成了任务，顶着一身雪打开了事务所的门，但丁依然在沙发上呼呼大睡，维吉尔则离火炉远远的——他坐在但丁的专座上，拿着厚厚的书，电话就在他的手边，方便接听委托电话。虽然天气已经冷到连恶魔都不愿意动弹的地步了。  
他跟维吉尔目光对视了一瞬，算是打招呼了，他直接走向壁炉前的沙发上，这个沙发一开始的实名就是用来躺的非常舒服，所以它很大，大到但丁能在上面来回翻身。沙发垫子陷下去了许多，但丁毫无感觉，尼禄烤着火，温暖的感觉从四肢百骸中散发出，舒服的让人昏昏欲睡。  
外面下了大雪，看天色今天大概不会有委托了。  
维吉尔合上书，从尼禄进来为止，他看的并不多，原因大概是……今日莫名的，他觉得有些冷。  
他拿着书站起身，走到了沙发前，他原本想的是在长沙发旁边的靠背沙发上坐一会，接着看完书，不过，他改变主意了——被暖烘烘的热气烘着的年轻人，因为身上的雪水化开散发出惊人的热量，但丁，他的弟弟，早已经从沙发的另一头迷迷糊糊的凑近了温暖源，窝在了尼禄怀里。  
维吉尔面无表情，他看着火光映照在但丁的脸上，寒冷的冬日，有什么比暖洋洋的弟弟更舒服的了呢？  
但丁觉得有些晕船，正在晒日光浴的他突然感觉甲板剧烈的晃动起来，随后几十米高的海浪吞噬了他的船，更可怕的是那海浪上面镶着维吉尔的脸。  
但丁硬生生的被吓醒了，他睁开眼睛，维吉尔的脸放大了在他面前。  
维吉尔眼疾手快的捂住但丁的嘴，堵回去那声受到惊吓的埋怨的声音，但丁才意识到还有人的呼吸吹在他耳边。  
是尼禄，他闭着眼睛，侧躺在里侧，面对着但丁。  
维吉尔松开手，轻轻的顶了一下胯部。  
酥麻的被撑开的感觉立刻从身下传了上来，但丁忍不住惊喘一声，低下头，才发现维吉尔抬着他的腿，解开了的皮带垂在自己光洁的大腿上。室内暖意十足，但丁不但不觉得冷，反而热意从体内升腾而起，维吉尔又往里进去了一点，在尼禄会被吵醒的情况下，但丁捂住了自己的嘴巴。  
似乎是不太满意但丁小心翼翼的样子，维吉尔抬起弟弟的腰，一只腿落到地上，另一只腿继续之前的姿势，半跪在沙发上，他对上但丁的眼神，但丁还没来得及弄清维吉尔的意图，猛烈的抽插接踵而至，但丁闷哼一声，额上渗出细汗。  
大雪压的外头暗沉沉的，屋子里噼里啪啦的木柴燃烧声跟衣料摩擦，沙发不堪重负的吱呀声交织在一起，小伙子在睡梦中不安的皱了皱眉头，嘴里呢喃了什么，翻身平躺了。  
听到了尼禄声音的但丁的身体一僵，迅速转头看向旁边睡着的尼禄，维吉尔伸手扣住他的下颚，将他掰了回来——维吉尔的头发已经落下许多，他顾不上它们，滑腻的水声混合着压在喉咙里的呻吟，但丁眼里带着生理性的泪水，维吉尔感觉到了，今天的但丁比往常敏感多了，只是轻轻的碾过都能让他浑身颤抖。  
但丁的黑色衫衣被推至胸上，饱满的胸上有吸吮的红痕，青紫的掐痕，今天的维吉尔太沉浸这场情事，但丁有些承受不住，他呜呜咽咽的求饶，换来的是维吉尔的更投入。  
手捂在嘴上，前端在没有任何抚慰的情况下射出了好几轮，但丁口干舌燥，涎水顺着指缝溢出，但丁迷迷糊糊的想，倘若他真的有子宫，感觉维吉尔是真的想将他操的怀孕……  
尼禄感觉有水滴落在他脸上，他稍稍清醒了一点，抽泣的声音将他完全唤醒，尼禄睁开眼睛，第一眼就看到睡前本来应该在沙发另一头的但丁，此刻正悬在他上方，一只手撑在他耳边，另一只手捂住嘴巴。  
忍不住的眼泪落在尼禄脸上，但丁脸颊潮红，目光迷离，猛地，他浑身颤抖，软倒在尼禄身上。  
尼禄抱住自家叔叔，目光对上了维吉尔，维吉尔将垂落的头发顺到脑后，神清气爽：“睡醒了吗？尼禄。”  
尼禄：……？  
尼禄：花Q！！！


End file.
